La hermosa amistad que compartimos
by Rolly Kagamine
Summary: La amistad es algo muy importante para cada persona, quien encuentra un verdadero amigo encuentra un tesoro, este fic va dedicado para las personas que creen que sus amigos son los mejores y también tiene RinxLen, si no te gusta, no leas


¡Qué es eso que va por allá!, así es señoras y señores, es Rolly-kun, hola minna, traigo un one-shot (creo se llama así, no sé mucho de esas cosas), esto va dedicado para SweetRinNeko y Gaby-chan que fueron las primeras en apoyarme w arigatooo hermanitaaas :D esto va para ustedes '3', ojito, en este fic, me incluyo y yo hago la narración, si no te gusta que otros se metan en el mundo vocaloid, entonces mejor no leas. Advertencia RinxLen, si no te gusta, no leas.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Era un día como cualquiera en nuestra clase, miraba distraídamente la ventana admirando como el viento soplaba haciendo que las hojas de los árboles cayeran, mientras ignoraba lo que el profesor de química decía, vaya que odiaba esa clase, solo me distraía con la ventana admirando el paisaje o de vez en cuando me quedaba dormida, hola, mi nombre es Rolly Magane, tengo 14 años, en mi aspecto físico, tengo el cabello negro al igual que los ojos y soy de mediana estatura, naturalmente soy muy distraída en clases (es que me aburro), en este caso estuve jugando con mi lápiz, lo agitaba pero en un momento se me escapó y cayó en la cabeza de un rubio que volteó a verme y yo solo le dije en voz baja para que el profesor no se diera cuenta-lo siento Len-él solo me miró con cara de "no hay problema" devolviéndome mi lápiz y yo le sonreí. Al lado del rubio se sentaba Rin, a mi lado se sentaba Gumi, atrás Miku y Neru, y más atrás todavía Luka y Kaito, los 7 eran mis mejores amigos, me encantaba molestarlos, una vez cuando Neru estaba a punto de sentarse, jalé la silla cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, se cayó pero me agarró del brazo haciendo yo también cayera, yo agarré a Miku pero ambas cayeron sobre mí, no fue bonito, también cuando fuimos a casa de Kaito, la puerta estaba cerrada, yo estaba algo cansada por tener que haber cargado varias cosas (así es, yo era la mula de carga del grupo), me apoyé en la puerta pero no me di cuenta que la abrieron, Rin, que estaba apoyada en mi hombro, cayó sobre mí, ¿Por qué a todos les gustaba caer sobre mí?¿Acaso era tan suavecita que les gustaba estar encima mío?, ok, no era eso, rambién haciamos locuras juntos, cuando se tuvo que ir una muy querida amiga, todos la despedimos como se debía, no eramos amigos normales, nuestra forma de "cariño" era haciéndole bullying, así sí nos iba a recordar y como último pedido dijo que quería que le hiciéramos bullying a Gumi ¿No ibamos a negarnos no?, así que lo hicimos y fue totalmente memorable, después de eso, todos empezaron a cantar fuerte (demasiado diría yo) que se oía en todo el colegio, hasta llegaron profesores para que se callaran, yo solo estaba escondida detrás de la puerta riéndome por el sermón que les daban, ahh, también una vez cuando estábamos haciendo un proyecto, cada uno de nosotros tenía un papel de periódico en la mano y todos los habíamos juntado formando algo así como un aspa, Miku encendió el fuego en su periódicoy lo acercó al de todos, en seguida se prendió un enorme fuego causando que todos soltemos el periódico y así cayó al suelo, pero eso no era todo, a un "genio" se le ocurrió colocar periódicos debajo para supuestamente no ensuciar, cayó los periódicos con fuego y se armó algo así como un incendio, todos nos desesperamos porque la llama de fuego estaba creciendo cada vez más, a otro "genio" se le ocurrió poner plástico encima, lo cual hizo que el fuego creciera aún más, luego de un rato, el fuego se apagó (ya que no era demasiados periódicos) y dejó n montón de cenizas en el suelo que se fueron esparciendo por el viento y nosotros como tontos tratando de impedirlo, vino la directora y nos regañó, luego hizo que el profesor venga y limpie todo, si, pobre, él no tenía la culpa de que fuéramos sus estudiantes, según él, eramos "los mejores del salón" y así fracasó nuestro intento de quemar el colegio (aunque no se nos había ocurrido antes), pero aún así ibamos a ser recordados por el resto de las generaciones como los valientes que intentaron quemar el colegio, que recuerdos, me gustaba mucho estar con mis amigos, a pesar de que siempre me metían en problemas, ellos me hacían feliz. Estuve mucho rato pensando pero algo me interrumpió, el profesor estaba frente mío-Señorita Magane, ¿Podría volver a este mundo y prestar atención a mi clase?-dijo el muy renegado ese, ash, como me hartaba, si no fuera un mayor, de seguro ya lo hubiera golpeado-Sí profesor-dije mientras todos los alumnos se reían de mí. Cuando al fín acabo la clase de química, agradecí al cielo de que ya había terminado, ahora tocaba clase de teatro, me gustaba actuar al igual que a todos mis amigos, sobretodo a Kaito que se ponía tan dramático cuando se trataba de helado, un día estaba comiendo un helado de fresa, maracuyá y menta, mi favorito, iba caminado y me encontré con Kaito, él me saludó-Hola Rolly-me dijo mirando más a mi helado que a mí-Kaito solo te digo una cosa-le dije haciendo que me mirara-no te voy a dar mi helado.

-¡Por favor!-dijo él prácticamente arrodillándose ante mí.

-Nunca, yo también amo el helado-dije ahora con una mirada asesina-y yo por mi helado mato...

-Ok ok-dijo Kaito retrocediendo un poco, todos sabían que yo podía ser muy violenta cuando de helado se trataba.

Otra vez había vuelto a distraerme en clase, incluso olvidé pararme para saludar-Señorita Magane, ¿Acaso la vejez ya se está apoderando de usted que ya no tiene fuerzas para pararse?-dijo la maestra, me paré la instante e hice una reverencia en signo de disculpa, otra vez se estaban riendo de mí, cuando nos sentamos, no prestaba atención a lo que decía la profesora y otra vez estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, esto se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre. Otra cosa también era que nunca antes me había sentido atraída por algún chico, mucho menos ahora, sobre las parejas en mi grupo, la única estable era la de Miku y Kaito, se la pasaban como dos idiotas todo el día hablando "yo te quiero más","no, yo te quiero más", "no, yo te quiero aún mas, hasta las estrellas", "yo hasta el infinito", simplemente toda esa cosa de enamorados me daba naúseas, excepto por una parejita que no era parejita, de acuerdo, creo que esto no se entendió, pero para ser más precisa, me refería a dos rubios que, toda la vida los espiaba para ver si había algún avance en su relación, pero siempre lo mismo... nada, "solo somos amigos", era lo que decían cada vez que preguntábamos, sí, tal vez nos estábamos anticipando y los estábamos emparejando, pero aún así todos buscabamos la forma de hacer que se digan sus sentimientos, porque todos sabíamos lo que ambos sentían por el otro, solo que no lo querían admitir, estúpida timidez, intentamos casi de todo, verdad o reto, cuando les caía a cada uno, solo decían verdad (ya sabían que reto les ibamos a poner), preguntábamos si sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero solo respondían "solo somos amigos", ya me tenía harta esas palabras, una vez intentamos hacer el juego del pocky, arreglamos el juego para que justo les caiga a ambos (hicimos sorteo, pero marcamos sus nombres para reconocerlos), cuando estuvieron cada uno con el extremo del pocky en la boca, todos los mirábamos atentamente, incluso saqué mi celular para tomar fotos, pero a escondidas, ellos se estaban acercando cada vez más, sus rostros rojos como tomate hirviendo y cerrando los ojos, 10 centímetros, 7 centímetros, 5, 4, 3, 2, todos muy ansiosos por lo que iba a pasar hasta que, baam, se rompió el pocky haciendo que se separaran y Len cayó al suelo, yo solo maldije en ese momento al creador de ese pocky, cuando encuentre al desgraciado que lo hizo tan frágil, lo mataré, yo solo repetía-Estúpido pocky, estúpida mala suerte, estúpida fragilidad-repetía una y otra vez mientras Gumi se jalaba de los pelos, Luka pateaba la silla, Neru golpeando su cabeza con la pared, Miku soltando palabras peores que las mías mientras Kaito la agarraba del hombro tratando de calmarla, pero no funcionaba y lanzó una palabrota que no es legal decir, ambos rubios sonrojados por lo que pasaba y yo solo golpeando mi frente varias veces con mi mano repitiendo lo mismo de hace un rato. Estaba tan distraída recordando lo que pasabamos que no escuché lo que dijo la profesora-muy bien alumnos, eso es lo que haremos, cogan sus cosas que iremos al salón de actos-dijo la profesora. Yo no entendí nada de lo que había pasado, la profesora se acercó a mí-¿Te sucede algo Magane?-dijo la profesora-No Meiko-sensei, estoy bien, solo que...-no se me ocurría nada que decir, no le podía decir que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo porque estaba recordando los momentos que pasaba con mis amigoso más bien momentos que pasaba emparejándolos-me duele un poco la cabeza-dije con una falsa sonrisa-Está bien-dijo ella disponiéndose a salir del aula. Mientras todos salían yo le pregunté a Luka lo que dijo la profesora porque no había escuchado nada-En serio que eres muy despistada-me dijo ella suspirando profundamente-Meiko-sensei dijo que ibamos a actuar una obra de teatro, no nos dijo cual era, seguramente lo va a decir cuando lleguemos, ah, también dijo que los personajes de la obra ya estaban seleccionados, así que solo debíamos aprender los díalogos y actuar, la presentación de la obra sería la próxima semana, también dijo que iba a ser una obra conocida, por lo cual no será dificil aprender los diálogos y si no alcanza tiempo lo aprenderemos en casa-me dijo Luka poniendo su mano a su barbilla y mirando a otro lado-Me pregnto qué obra será. Cuando llegamos al salón de actos-Bien alumnos-dijo Meiko-sensei poniéndose en el auditorio frente a todos-la obra que interpretaremos será... Romeo y Julieta, en la parte derecha podrán encontrar los papeles, por favor, vayan a leerlos. Todos fuimos hacia donde se encontraba la hoja con lo nombres, yo igualmente fui y la repartición estaba así:

Fray Juan-Nero

Paris-Gakupo

Fray Lorenzo-Mikuo

Romeo-Len

Señora de Montesco-Rolly

Señora de Capuleto-Luka

Julieta-Rin

Ama-Miku

Mercutio-Kaito

...

Y siguió la lista pero casi me caigo, creo que incluso me caí cuando vi "Romeo-Len, Julieta-Rin" creo que en ese momento grité pero casi nadie me escuchó, habíamos leído esa obra y ya sabíamos lo que pasaba al final, había... beso, estaba embobada hasta que Neru me dio un golpe en la espalda que me despertó-mejor deja de imaginar eso-dijo ella, inflé las mejillas como una niña y ella se rió de mí. Fuimos a cambiarnos con las vestimentas correspondientes para la obra, casi todas llevámamos vestidos de esos tipos que usaban en la edad media, eran demasiado decorados que hasta me daban naúseas, pero debía aguantarlo, por la nota. Pasamos como 2 horas ensayando las demás escenas, hasta que al fín había llegado el momento tan esperado por todos, sobretodo por mí, la escena del beso, Romeo se acercó a Julieta, que estaba echada en algo asi como un altar y con los ojos cerrados, estaba a pocos centímetros, yo y mis enormes ojos podíamos ver que Len estaba sonrojado, tenía sentido ya que Rin estaba muy linda y Len cada vez más nervioso, eso me gustaba, se fue acercando cada vez más, estaban, si no me equivoco, solo a 3 centímetros, demonios, estuvieron así como 40 segundos, ya no pude más-¡Ash, bésala de una vez!-grité atrayendo la atención de todos, incluyendo de ambos rubios, solo me encojí y desaparecí del lugar, bueno no desaparecí, solo me hice bolita, pero dejando libre mi cara para poder ver si algo pasaba, cuando todos dejaron de mirarme, centraron de nuevo su atención en ambos rubios que ahora se estaban mirando mutuamente, Rin cerró los ojos de nuevo y Len se acercó a su rostro cada vez más, la verdad no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo con lo cobarde que era, pero me equivoqué, Len había o más bien, estaba besando a Rin, creo que me derretí en ese momento y también los demás los miraban tiernamente casi con la misma expresión que yo, cuando se separaron, no pude evitarlo y aplaudí, todos me acompañaron mientras ellos se miraban tiernamente.

Pasaron creo que ya dos semanas desde que Rin y Len ya eran novios, yo estaba muy feliz por ellos, Luka estaba con Gakupo, su declaracion fue chistosa a cada rato diciendo "Etto... Luka-chan, eh, yo, etto, pues... yo... yo... bueno... tú... quisieras... ¿Ayudarme con el examen?" me moría de risa al ver su "declaración", así que tuve que intervenir como siempre y ahora son novios, y nuestras vidas continuaban igual que siempre, solo que ahora con más tórtolos que antes y quien sabe si algún día también me toqe a mí, pero no me importa, con tal de tener a mis amigos, yo soy feliz.

Nyaaa, ¿Qué tal quedó?¿Soy un asco?¿Me odian?¿Estuvo más que horrible y meresco ir a la cárcel?, por favor díganmelo con un review, si no les gustó, entonces... tu problema, no mentira, solo quería escribir algunas cosas que hago con mis amgos, la mayoría de las escenas son hechos reales, la única qe inventé fue de la obra :3 y claro que iba a poner a Rin y Len que es mi pareja favoritaa =w=, ñamm, lo del pocky se me ocurrió cando vi una imagen así X3 fue muy tiernoo, pero el maldito pocky se rompió T-T, este fic va dedicado para aquellas personas que piensan que la amistad es lo mejor y que cada amigo que tengan es valioso, espero que les haya gustado, por favor, un review para ver si hago más de este tipo o solo sigo con mis historias, como sea, los quierooooo, bye beee -3- muaaa, muchos besos a todos por leer ;) que tengan un feliz día y ya saben, valoren a sus amigos :3


End file.
